


草莓狙击手

by cyaoyao



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyaoyao/pseuds/cyaoyao





	草莓狙击手

光滑的草莓硬糖灵巧地从少年的舌尖上滑过，卡在牙齿中间等待少年的最后一击。少年抬头看了看他认真工作的赫宰哥哥笑着摇了摇头——还不到时候。  
办公桌前的男人并不是他血缘上的哥哥，这一事实让少年对即将做的事少了一些负罪感。  
少年从松软的长沙发上起身走向办公桌，灵巧纤细的身体让他得以从哥哥手臂与身体的缝隙中钻出来，再把背微微隆起便能坐上哥哥的大腿。  
“李东海！”，男人作势挣扎了一番，金丝眼镜滑落到鼻尖上，“不是说不可以在哥哥工作的时候……”  
就是现在！李东海咬碎了嘴里硬糖，浓郁的草莓夹心在口腔里蔓延开，呼吸间甚至都带了一股香气。  
李东海并不理会哥哥的责备，反而在他脸上印下一个草莓味的湿漉漉的吻：“哥哥以前不是说抱着我工作很幸福吗？男人都是骗子！”  
“那是以前！”，李赫宰的手穿过少年细瘦的腰，惊觉那个躺在雪地里嚎啕大哭的孩童已经是个帅气的少年，“现在和我一般高了，在这儿挡着我电脑屏幕都看不见了。”  
嘴上虽这么说，李赫宰的行动还是默许了少年偶尔的顽皮，他把头埋在少年柔软的发间，细嗅那股好闻的洗发水味儿。  
“又在吃薯片！”，李赫宰看见小家伙不知道从哪里变出了一包烧烤味的薯片，埋在他肩头吃得卡兹响。他轻轻掐了一把少年腰间所剩无几的软肉，“都瘦成这样还不好好吃饭！”  
李东海笑着坐在人腿上扭来扭去，像是一只滑溜溜的泥鳅，手中的薯片在包装里翻滚一圈差点儿撒在名贵的地毯上：“薯片要吃，哥哥做的番茄牛腩煲也要吃！”  
“我好像闻到牛腩的香味了”，少年像小狗一般嗅着空气，又把沾满薯片调料的手指放到哥哥的嘴唇上，“好饿，哥哥我们回家好不好？”  
自从在雪地里捡到哭得哇哇响的小家伙后，李赫宰一口垃圾食品也不肯吃，男孩为此没少骂哥哥的健身教练独裁。李赫宰看男孩气鼓鼓的样子笑得宠溺，含住男孩满是调料的指尖：“这样就算哥哥吃到东海的薯片了。”  
李赫宰不自在起来，少年无意识地用手指在他唇上打圈，他不敢看少年湿漉漉的漂亮眼睛，张嘴含住满是调料的指尖。  
“烧烤味的？”李赫宰把下巴磕在李东海肩上眼睛仍旧盯着屏幕，任谁看都是兄友弟恭的模样。  
只有热气在金丝眼镜上起的一层雾花却出卖了他心里的那点躁动。  
“哥哥真厉害！”少年满不在乎地在哥哥俊美的脸上留下一点薯片的盐粒。

李赫宰难得下厨给人做饭，少年把身体埋藏在冰箱后，用几乎迷恋的眼光看着系着围裙的哥哥。  
那是只属于他的居家哥哥。  
“去客厅吹空调等着不好吗，厨房怪热的！”  
李东海永远也不会告诉李赫宰自己有多爱看他做饭，他又想起小时候哥哥担心他的小家伙把小手切成那只蓝色机器猫同款，只好单手抱起他炒菜。这时他会掏出揉成球的纸巾给李赫宰擦汗：“哥哥辛苦了！”

牛腩炖得十分软烂，混上红番茄汁拌进饭里，李东海挖了满满一大口塞进嘴里，食材间精彩的碰撞在的味蕾上蹦出一朵小烟花。  
不过此时他的注意力全在哥哥脸上的饭粒。  
“哥哥是笨蛋，吃成小花猫！”，李东海擦去男人嘴角的饭粒塞进嘴里，“不可以浪费哦！”  
李赫宰摸摸脸上被少年抚过的地方，有些留念对方掌心的温热。又担心自己将要说出口的话会破坏这份和谐，只好把视线埋进饭里：“周末和我一起去参加酒会。”  
“不想去嘛！”李东海心里的不安蔓延开，从自己过了成人礼，哥哥总是提起酒会，却被少年各种撒娇耍赖拒绝了。  
李赫宰不敢看弟弟软乎乎撒娇的模样，害怕自己一时心软又让这事不了了之。  
“你也长大了，总是围在我身边……不太好。”，李赫宰已经想象那只小猫张牙舞爪的样子，“去外面多结交点朋友……”  
“我有朋友！”李东海的语气有些着急，祈祷哥哥赶快结束这场不愉快的对话。  
“我们都该有些自己的空间，东海”，李赫宰叹了口气，思考怎么把话说得漂亮些，“还有一些不那么……纯粹的朋友。”  
“空间？纯粹？”，李东海死命咬着下唇，不让还在眼里打转的泪水滴到饭里。  
“我这是阻挡了哥哥的好姻缘？”  
“还是要把我卖个好价钱来报答哥哥的养育之恩？”


End file.
